


Under Moonlight

by NeonCrayons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff & Angst, M/M, OzQrow secret santa, Whitley Schnee (kinda), Witches and Familiars AU, curses loosly based on the swan princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: Even cursed, Ozpin and his Familiar will take all the time they have together.For the OzQrow Secret Santa 2019Merry Christmas Bravenurse!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Under Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bravenurse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bravenurse).



> First time taking part in this Secret Santa, I had a lot of fun coming up with ideas for this, the prompt was 'something with a cat(s)' i wont deny... This is definitly a strech on that prompt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Ozpin stared at the boy standing before him sheepishly, a handful of kitten resting in his arms. The snowy white lump let out a little yawn, its poofy tail swaying side to side in contentment. 

“Your certain that this is the one?” He asked dubiously.

“He followed me through the forest and didn’t quiet down until I picked him up,” Oscar confessed, his hand absently stroking said animal. “I mean, he could be just a cat being… well, a cat. But I don’t know… I felt something once I was holding him, a kind of spark. Surely that means something?”

“I think it means Qrow’s probably not going to be happy with you for finding the one creature that makes a living hunting his kind,” Ozpin sighed, though he still couldn’t quite hide the small smile of amusement. He went on,“that spark you mentioned...it is in fact a sign that you’ve found yourself a familiar. Now that you have, it's important to remember that as soon as you name it, the bond will complete and it will remain by your side until the end.” 

The witch paused, to make sure the boy was paying him his full attention. “So that raises an important question: what are you going to call him?”

Oscar stared at the snoozing kitten in his arms thoughtfully. “He feels like a Whitley,” he said hesitantly. 

Ozpin smiled.“Then that must his name. And how appropriate it is. ”

His apprentice let out a relieved sigh, before his usual mischievous grin lit up his face.“I’m just thankful it didn’t choose Kat or something. I couldn’t imagine how silly I would feel with my familiar being named after its entire species.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at his young apprentice, “Indeed,” he said dryly. Now that everything had been sorted, he turned to go back inside. 

“Now come, it’s cold outside, and I’m sure we’d all appreciate getting out of this weather. We’ll set the little creature up in your room, where he will have to stay  _ until  _ you can prove to me your ability to control him. I will not be pleased to hear that he has tried to hunt my Qrow for sport.” 

“Understood sir!” 

\---

As the sky began to darken Ozpin left the small cabin he and his young apprentice called home, heading for the clearing deep within the forest where the shattered moon’s light would shine the brightest. He found his usual spot where he liked to sit, and settled in to wait. He knew that once the sun had set fully, Qrow would come to join him, and the two would enjoy what little time they had together beneath the moonlight.

Eventually, a loud cawing could be heard, followed by the sound of fluttering wings. A dark blur sped past to perch itself upon one of the many trees lining their clearing. The bird tilted its head at him. “Hello, my Qrow.” Ozpin said, a soft smile unfurling across his face at the sight of his familiar. 

Qrow let out a chirp in response and as if that were the cue, Ozpin’s eyes turned to look from the bird to the light that finally broke through the treeline, following it until the first rays of light shined on Qrow’s feathers and a swirling black mist began to envelop him. 

When the mist faded, a handsome man with hair dark as night and eyes like finest red wine sat on the branch where the corvid once perched.

“Hi,’ he smirked, leaping down from the tree to join his master on the ground. 

Once he hit the ground, Ozpin wrapped his Familiar in a warm embrace, it had been far too long since they had been able to hold one another like this. 

"How long will we have tonight, my love" Ozpin asked, pulling away slightly from the embrace. 

Qrow's smirk had softened, turning almost sad "an hour maybe two if we're lucky…" 

Ozpin gave a soft, sweet kiss, running his hand along his Qrow's cheek, "then we best not waste it."

The two sat together, wrapped in each others embrace as they spoke of their days spent apart. Qrow telling Ozpin about his family, how his nieces continue to grow, one even beginning to search out a mage of her own to Apprentice under. 

"You should see her Oz, Ruby's got so much talent, anyone would be lucky to take her on."

"And what of the other one? She's almost of age and still not showing signs of your family's curse?" 

It was always a difficult subject to bring up, the curse placed upon Qrow and his sister long ago was transferable by blood, and even though the dragon prince had been able to break the spell on his bride, they still feared it's effects could be passed along to her daughter. 

"None, she just has to make it to winter's end and we'll know she was able to escape the curse" Qrow said, optimistically. 

"Glad to hear it."

"What about Oscar? you decide to teach him anything interesting while I was away?" 

Ozpin smiled at the mention of his young apprentice, "he has found his Familiar. Just today actually. He's coming along quickly, his magic strong."

"And what is it? Not a bird I hope, I'm not too fond of the idea of having to share my tree house with anyone else." Qrow said, his tone light and joking. 

Shaking his head, it was Ozpin's turn to smirk. "A kitten, actually. Rather cute one too" 

A petulant frown crossed Qrow's features at the mention of the creatures he considered to be his mortal enemies. "He better keep it away from my stuff. I don't want to be smelling cat while trying to sleep." 

"Fear not my love, I'm sure that Oscar will train it well. but if it will make you feel better, I will bewitch your tree so that the little creature won't go near it." 

"Good!" 

The two then fell into a comfortable silence, Qrow moving to rest himself across Ozpin's chest as the Witch carded his fingers through his hair. 

They both knew that their time together like this would be over soon… 

"Qrow, the next time you will be able to take this form will be during the Solstice… right?" Qrow nodded, and Opin continued, "I was wondering how you would feel if I brought Oscar out with me to meet you… The real you?"

At the question, Qrow sat himself up and turned to face his master completely. "I don't know… you've not told him about me, that I'm no ordinary familiar… that I'm cursed… " 

"I believe he is ready to know the truth. But this is your secret, I will not bring him with me to meet you like this if you are not ready to do so." 

Qrow was silent for a moment, staring up at the shattered moon as it moved across the sky… leaving their clearing, it's fading light felt taunting. Giving them such a sweet gift in the time they were able to spend together, but never long enough… 

Three nights a month, under the light of the full moon he gets to be Human, to be with his family and his beloved. It wasn't enough… it would never be enough. 

Qrow adored Oscar, the boy was kind and brilliant. An honest and like minded soul that would do truly great things for the world once his training was complete. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Qrow nestled himself back within Ozpin's arms, tucking his head into the other man's neck as he felt arms wrap tightly around him. 

"I would love to spend the Solstice with you and Oscar…" 

Ozpin smiled as he tightened his hold on the Familiar, "I'm glad." 

The two remained that way until the moonlight faded and the black mist returned, a soft  _ I love you _ the last thing Ozpin heard before the man he held in his arms became a bird once again. 


End file.
